Abandoned
by kstarorange
Summary: [BEING Rewritten] Megumi Asakura was six when her mother tricks her into binding with the demon Asmodeus. Nearly escaping death, she pays the price by constantly being tormented by him. Tired of running, she applies to True Cross Academy hoping to find peace. YukioOC
1. One

**Abandoned**

_**One**_

_© kstar_orange. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of kstar_orange._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wherever you are, I will always find you. You belong to me."<em>

Those words continued to haunt Megumi Asakura. It was like the annoying ringing people sometimes get in their ear.

She could feel the brand on her back burn with desire. The size was merely half of an inch and black lining of a circle with a significant design that only belonged to the demon Asmodeus. No matter how many times she tried to wash it off, it would always remain in its place, on her left shoulder blade. She tried every possible way but nothing could remove it.

Ever since her mother tried to give her up to the demon Asmodeus she had been branded to him. If the demon had successfully brought her down to Gehenna, Asmodeus would own her soul; she would belong to that bloody demon. And Megumi had no intention of spending eternity in the underworld.

Which lead Megumi to decide that she finally needed to take a stand against Asmodeus and her mother. However, she knew that mother wasn't going to go down without a fight. Kana Asakura was the strongest member in her cult. She was determined and dangerous. When Megumi was six, Kana had tried to sacrifice her in order to gain more power and eternal life.

Megumi (at the time) may have run away as a scared little girl, but now, she was going to use every advantage, that included applying to True Cross Academy and the cram school to become an exorcist.

She was going to defeat them. She had to.

"Megumi, are you sure about this?" her adopted mother, Yue Nanami, had said from behind her.

Megumi carried the books from her bookshelf into the cardboard box that was placed right next to her. There wasn't anything she wasn't sure about. "Yes."

"But, isn't it dangerous?" Megumi could feel the worry in her voice. Even though she and Yue weren't related. Yue was a better mother, because unlike her real one, Yue had loved her as if she were her own flesh and blood.

On the night Megumi nearly escaped death, she had wandered into a monastery where she met Yue and the other nuns. Yue had saved her from that nightmare. Which is why she needed to go to True Cross. Megumi wouldn't know what to do if anything were to happen to her. It was for the best.

"Yeah it is." Megumi replied, turning her head to look at her mother. Yue was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side.

"I don't get it Megumi? What will you gain becoming an exorcist? You know as well as I do that if you leave the compound Asmodeus will be tracking you. He'll let the occult know." Megumi could hear the frustration in her voice. The compound (which she had never thought of leaving, for the fear of being captured again) was a monastery specifically for Nuns. The moment Megumi had walked inside, the salt surrounding the monastery had acted as a barrier that prevented Asmodeus' minions, her mother and Asmodeus himself from ever touching her. So, she spent the next nine years kept inside the monastery being protected until today.

Because once Megumi steps out of the compound, her brand would become the ultimate tracking device. The demon would know and immediately inform her mother and her occult. Then, they would summon Asmodeus into a mortal's body and try to _persuade_ her into joining him in the underworld and complete the binding.

"I know that." She answered, closing the cardboard box and pushing it aside with the other boxes, "But I can't just sit around knowing that one day he'll find a way to break the barrier. I can't drag you or the others into this fight. You've done so much for me already…"

"Megumi…"

"My real mother… she tried to kill you to get to me." When Kana found out where she had been hiding, the witch used her dark powers to strangle Yue. Megumi wasn't about to let that happen again.

Yue let out sigh. "At least let me know that this… True Cross Academy is going to be a safe environment for you. You haven't been outside the compound since you were six. I don't want you getting lost out there."

The thought sounded laughable to Megumi. "Don't worry. When I spoke to Sir Pheles on the phone he assured me that the academy was protected using a special barrier that kept demons from coming in, I'm certain that Asmodeus or my mother will find it difficult to infiltrate True Cross. Especially with many exorcists running around."

Yue's lips pursed together. "Well I still think your taking a big risk."

"I know Yue." Megumi replied dryly, putting the remainder of her belongings in the last cardboard box. Once she was finished, she closed the box and stood up putting her hands on her hips with an accomplished expression etched onto her face.

Knowing now, that her daughter's mind was made up and that it was useless for Yue to prevent Megumi from leaving the compound, The blond treaded towards the fifteen year old, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just promise me something. Don't get hurt."

The emerald eye young woman gave Yue a small but forlorn smile. "I promise. I won't submit Asmodeus."

* * *

><p>Two days after her conversation with Yue, Megumi was now sitting in the long pink limo with the principal and founder of True Cross Academy, Sir Mephisto Pheles. When she first spoke to him on the phone, Megumi was expecting a man in a casual business suit with glasses. However, when Mephisto stepped out of the vehicle that morning, she swore she saw a live model of the mad hatter.<p>

At first, she thought she was being scammed because of the limo being pink and not black and because of the way he dressed (Also, with Yue being the over-protective mother, she was ready to maim the guy). Until, he, half-heartily, handed Megumi her acceptance letter and her schedule.

"I assure you Madame," Mephisto said with a huge grin on his face, "We will take very good care of your daughter. Considering the _circumstances_."

Yue crossed her arms. "See to it that she will be taken care of."

Mephisto's idiotic grin never left his features. "Well we should be going now. We don't want Megumi to miss her first day of school now, would we?"

Megumi nodded and turned towards Yue who had instantly pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm going to miss you." Yue whispered tearfully. "Please call when you can."

"I will." Megumi agreed.

When Yue let Megumi go, the nun immediately pulled out a rectangular velvet case.

The Emerald eyed girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What is that?"

"A gift." Yue smiled handing it to her. The case appeared to be about five inches long and two inches wide, something made specifically for a necklace. "Open it when you get your dorm."

Megumi simply nodded and placed the case inside the tote bag she was sporting over her shoulder. "Goodbye Yue. Thank you for everything."

Embracing her adopted mother one last time, Megumi proceeded into the limo and was on her way to True Cross Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had this story in my mind for quite sometime now. It was difficult coming up with the idea at first because I went through this researching process. So many long nights. LOL. If anyone is wondering who Asmodeus is, well he's a real demon and has many different subtitles, such as being the Demon of lust. Don't worry, his encyclopedia description will be mentioned in the following chapters. But if your curious please go right ahead and google him.<strong>

**Anyway, this story will be a semi retelling of the Ao no Exorcist series, however Megumi's journey will begin right after episode 4. So she's not that far behind haha. **

**Please hit that nice review button for me :D Sank you!**


	2. Two

**Abandoned**

**Two**

* * *

><p>The ride to school had been an awkward one.<p>

What exactly was Mephisto trying to give off anyway? Megumi was still trying to comprehend the thought. She honestly wasn't sure how to perceive his presence. The cape wasn't helping either.

From the corner of her eye she saw the same stupid grin still plastered on his face, while he nonchalantly had his eyes closed and was humming a soft tune that she was, surprisingly, able to hear.

"You find me rather odd don't you?"

Megumi's head turned to the sound of Mephisto's voice. "I beg your pardon?"

The Headmaster was grinning at her with the same idiotic grin he had given Yue earlier. "I noticed you glancing at me every five minutes. You're probably wondering how someone, like myself, can be the founder and Headmaster of True Cross Academy."

Megumi could feel her eyebrows quirking up, but not confusion.

The grin on his face was still evident. "Perseverance."

"Perseverance?"

The clown was nodding. "Perseverance is the key to everything my dear."

Megumi blinked a couple of times as she tried to comprehend whatever he was saying. "You may not understand it now," he said, "But one day you will."

"Uhh.. Thanks Sir Pheles I'll keep that in mind."

She tore her gaze away from him and looked out the window behind her. As the limo crossed the bridge, she noticed, a large island with buildings embedded covering it's land. It reminded her of the picture that hung in Yue's room. The monastery island of Mont Saint Michel.

Megumi was in awe. She's never seen anything so astonishing.

"That my dear is my True Cross Academy."

Megumi once again turned to look at Mephisto. "It's amazing." She replied still in awe.

He grinned again. "Yes it is amazing."

The remainder of the car ride had lasted about fifteen minutes before the limo had finally come to a halt. Grabbing hold of her school bag and her tote bag, she stepped out of the vehicle and gazed up at the building before her. It looked just like the brochure Mephisto had sent her along with her paper work. Vast and beautiful. It was clearly a school for wealthy people.

"Like I've explained before, True Cross Academy is protected by a special barrier, just as long as you stay within school grounds."

Megumi took a small glance at Mephisto, who was stepping out of the limo, and was now standing behind her. He had that strange look in his eyes, as if he were waiting for a specific answer. Daring her.

Training to become an exorcist had required her to step in and out of the school grounds to go on missions. That meant, whenever she wasn't in the barrier's vicinity, she was an open target for her mother and Asmodeus. Mephisto was probably testing her to see if she would reconsider her decision to be an exorcist.

Tough luck. Like that was ever happening.

Just the thought of giving up was already making her blood boil.

She feigned a smile. "I appreciate your kindness Sir Pheles. It's nice to know that some Headmasters care about their students safety."

He bellowed out a laugh. "My, such charming words." then she saw him smirk.

"What would a demon like Asmodeus want with a human like you?"

Megumi's lips pursed tightly together. Seriously, Mephisto just enjoyed pushing other people's buttons. However, before she could answer him, the bell, signaling class has started had chimed throughout the compound.

"Well my dear, I believe class has started." He was smiling now, but not genuinely. "You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school."

"No, I wouldn't." She responded, "Thank you for the ride here."

His stupid grin had returned. "You're welcome." and then he said, "I will have your belongings sent to your dorm, so after cram school I will escort you there."

"How chivalrous."

Sarcasm intended.

He let out another laugh, tipping his top hat down and bowing in a polite gesture. Truly chivalrous (again sarcasm intended).

"Oh and before I forget," Mephisto replied before walking off, "In public, I am Johann Faust V. So please, address me formally at school."

Megumi nodded. "Yes Sir Phe- Faust."

"Good." And with that he went on his way.

It was at that moment that Megumi thought Mephisto Pheles truly was a strange man.

* * *

><p>Really, Yukio Okumura didn't have the slightest idea why he wasted his time attempting to wake up his brother every morning. No matter, how many times he tried to shake him awake. Rin would simply turn the other way and mutter a, "Go away." Then when he'd finally risen from slumber, he would realize how much he'd overslept and blame Yukio for not waking him up.<p>

Idiot.

So this morning, after Yukio had once again "attempted" to wake up his brother, he simply gave up and headed out to school on his own. He was obviously going to receive hell later, but he pushed that thought aside. He had better things to worry about than his brother scolding him.

He heard a chime, which warned tardy students (like his brother) that the first bell has rung. As he sat down in his seat, he stared out the large window next to him and from there he saw his brother running—frantically.

"Oh Nii-san."

* * *

><p>Megumi let out a sigh, she should've asked Mephisto where class A-22 was before he left.<p>

Now, she was wandering around some random hallway. Yue was right, she was going to get to lost. She continued to wander through the hallway, until she heard faint footsteps coming towards her. It sounded like someone was running and on a hurry. Remembering the sound of a bell not long ago, she figured the person was late.

She wondered what the consequences for being tardy were.

Megumi stopped to turn her body around. She saw the figure coming closer and closer. Maybe she would ask, whoever he or she is where her classroom might be. According to some magazine she's read, it's always nice to meet new people in school. So as the person nearly, yet swiftly passed her she said, "Umm, excuse me?"

He (after noticing the boys uniform he was wearing) immediately halted, still running in place.

"I'm new here and...lost." Megumi began, "Do you mind directing me to my classroom?"

His back was turned to her. It seemed like he was internally debating with himself, whether to head to class or to help a lost student. She heard him let out a heavy sigh.

Not that she found it rude or anything.

The boy stopped running in place and turned his body around. He had a slight frown on his face while his azure eyes read _I can never turn my back on the needy— _not literally speaking anyway. His hair was a choppy deep black, and his skin was pale with a tinge of peach. She also noticed he was holding onto some kind of sword (probably in a club or something). He seemed like the typical trouble making bad boy, with a secret soft side.

"Do you have a schedule?"

His voice had suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. She dugged through her school bag and pulled out her schedule handing it to the boy. It only took him a second to show her where her classroom was. He pointed down the hallway they where in. "Just continue to go down this hallway and turn on the next left. The classroom is the first door you see."

Megumi gave him a small smile. "Thanks." she said.

The boy returned the piece of paper to her. She saw him glance on the watch he was sporting his wrist and his eyes went wide.

"Shit." he muttered and he took off again.

Megumi blinked a couple of times before she, herself, had headed to class.

_He didn't even say 'you're welcome'._

* * *

><p>Yukio sat silently in his desk. His focus completely on the assignment his teacher had assigned the class. As always, he was working diligently. Then, he heard the door to his classroom open. His eyes didn't tear away from his textbook and he continued scribbling the answers in his notebook.<p>

He figured it was another teacher, with a message for someone in his class.

It was irrelevant to him.

"Class." he heard his teacher say, "We have a new student joining us today."

Again, Yukio didn't lose his concentration.

"Hello, my name is Megumi Asakura." The voice he heard was soft and delicate, like music.

"Please make her feel welcomed."

Yukio continued to jot down the answers to his textbook questions.

"Okumura."

His head had instantly shot up from hearing his name, there was a momentary sharp pain but it eventually disappeared. "Uh, yes Sensei?" He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He hated being shy.

"Please stand."

Yukio did as he was told, and pushed his chair back to stand straight. It was then, that he realized there was a girl behind his teacher. Her hair was a deep ebony, long and curled at the ends. A small smile was present on her lips, as her emerald eyes held this look of amusement. She probably noticed his face was red.

_Damn it._

He was even more embarrassed now.

His teacher pointed to the empty seat next to him. "Your seat is right next to Okumura."

She nodded and fluidly strode to the empty seat next to Yukio. The young man sat back down and continued onward with his work.

Odd, he didn't notice the seat was empty until today.

* * *

><p>Megumi, sat down in her seat and opened the textbook with the assigned work her teacher had written on the board. Algebra.<p>

She hated Algebra.

Honestly, it was the one subject Megumi disliked, because it generally just pissed her off. Even while being home schooled by nuns. She couldn't grab it's concept.

She looked at the first question in her book: If the average of three numbers is V. If one of the numbers is Z and another is Y, what is the remaining number?

Seriously. How the hell was she supposed to know?

_Skip._

She went to the second question: w(t) = −2t + 1; Find w(−7).

Now she just wanted to shoot herself.

It was amazing how she got into True Cross Academy in the first place.

She glanced at the boy next to her, who was working studiously. He seemed like he knew what he was doing. It was Okumura wasn't it?

She tapped him on the arm. It took him a second to turn his head towards her. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed in confusion, but his cheeks had a tint of pink on them. He wore glasses, that made him look older than his real age. His hair was dark but a soft chestnut color and his eyes were deep azure.

Very familiar.

Megumi gave him a placid smile. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm kind of confused with this question."

She pointed to the second problem.

He leaned forward towards her textbook and stared at the problem. Then, in only a matter of seconds, he began explaining the problem to her. The whole question in general was a function, a relation in which each input has only one output. Often denoted as f(x). Okumura had told her that in order for her to answer the function she would have to substitute w(-7) for w(t) and solve from there.

So many complicated calculations to remember and that's why she hated Algebra.

But at least, answering the rest of the questions would be alot easier.

"Thanks." she replied grateful for his help.

"You're welcome."

And just like that he went back to work.

Note: At least someone had the decency to say 'you're welcome' today.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had finals to take care of. Art school can be a real bitch sometime. Anyway, I was really surprised at the number of reviews I received for this story (and just for the first chapter!) HUZZAH! Thanks for liking my story :D I feel so determined to continue writing. Ha. <strong>

**Mikiko97: I actually was looking into other demons, but then I read about Asmodeus in the book I was reading and I was like. Dang. I hate his guts (In the book I read). Asmodeus in general is a very interesting demon, that's why I chose him. I don't want to give anything away but HIS story in a specific text is what caught my attention. OH! and I really hope Kazue Kato doesn't use Asmodeus as a canon. I'm not very good at improvising XP.**

**steel-alchemist: I know, researching does make the story interesting LOL. I just wish some authors were like that.**

**AuburnCollision: I'm actually interested in your theories for my OC. Please, do tell XDD. TROLOLOLOLOL. Yes, Asmodeus is interesting. Originally I was going to use another demon, but then I thought about how the demon was going to be incorporated in my story. I probably would've ended up making him OOC. And no one likes characters becoming OOC. But I'm glad that you'll be keeping a tab on my story. :D**

**Thank you very much for reviewing my story!**

**Oh and if this chapter seemed a little slow. I'm sorry. LOL. I swear, the third chapter is alot better. I just needed my character to find her place within the story.**

**So please R&R :D Sanks!**


End file.
